pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World
Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 11/19/2017. It is a crossover with Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master and The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Story In a bedroom in the Pokémon Center, Piplup is sprawled out on a bed, Ian not there. Conway sleeps in the other bed when Piplup rolls to the side, falling off the bed and hitting the floor. Piplup, still asleep, gets up and walks towards the door. The door opens, Ian coming back through in his white sleeveless shirt and red pajama pants. Piplup goes out the door, Ian watching intently. Ian: Piplup? Where you going? Ian quickly collects his shoes, jacket and Pokéball belt, then follows after Piplup. Piplup wanders into Amity Park, Ian close behind him. A Dream Tent comes into view, Piplup heading right for it. Ian scoops Piplup off the ground, him beginning to stir. Piplup: (Groggy) Lup? Ian: What is this you found? Ian inspects the Dream Tent, finding the sign. Sign: “Welcome to the Dream Tent! This tent is designed to be the pinnacle of your dreams, as you control the experience! Enjoy the dream like world tailored just for you. You may use it to train, revisit previous locations, obtain anything you’ve ever wished for and more! If you are a trainer, please be advised that you won’t be alone. Trainers from all around the globe may interact with you, creating a simulated yet real life experience for all! Come and try! We know you’ll enjoy it!!” Ian: Not ominous or suspicious at all. (Looks inside the dark tent) However, it definetely feels familiar. Ian heads inside the tent, the surroundings being encased in darkness. When the darkness fades, they are in a desert, the wind blowing up some sand. Sand hits Piplup in the face, him jolting in shock. Piplup: Lup! Ian: Sand. It’s like the desert at home. A Sandshrew pops out of the sand, seeing Ian and Piplup. It goes back down, the sand trail apparent as it goes. Ian puts Piplup down, it pouting at the sand. Piplup: Lup. Another bulge peaks up from the sand, rapidly approaching them. A Krookodile surfaces, jaws agape for Crunch, with energy fangs surrounding it. Ian: (Grins) Here we go. Piplup, Bubble Beam! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, the Krookodile Crunching down and canceling the Bubble Beam out. Krookodile holds its claws out, forming a boulder and firing it for Rock Tomb. Piplup is blasted back, being buried in the sand afterwards. The sand wraps around Piplup with Sand Tomb, him trapped on his back flailing. Piplup: (Panicking) Piplup! Lup lup lup! Ian: Fast. Riolu, Force Palm! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio! Krookodile charges again with Crunch as Riolu’s paw is encased in blue aura. The two collide, the aura burst breaking through and blasting Krookodile back. Krookodile falls back, Digging into the sand. Riolu looks around uncertain. Ian: Riolu, relax. Use your aura to find its aura in the shifting sand. Once it pops out, use Focus Blast. Riolu nods her head, closing her eyes and raising her appendages. She detects Krookodile approaching from the side, and forms a yellow energy sphere between her paws. Krookodile breaks out of the sand as Riolu fires Focus Blast. It rapidly approaches Krookodile, veering off slightly and missing. Ian: Darn. I thought our training with Gary was enough. Krookodile goes for Crunch, when an Aura Sphere shoots through and hits Krookodile. It is blasted back, fading into dream dust. Ian looks stoic, as he turns to see Dakota and Lucas the Lucario standing on a sand dune. Ian: (Smirks) Dakota. Dakota: Ian! Oh it’s been a while! What are you doing in Mixas? Ian: Mixas? You think we’re in Mixas? Dakota: Uh, yeah. Where else would we be? Lucas: I believe he’s talking about the distortion of the aura of this realm. Riolu: (Female voice) Ah, I can feel what you mean! The aura around here is more, wavy. Fluid. Ian: (Slightly intrigued) You can talk? Riolu: Huh? You can understand my speech, father? Dakota: Father? Ian: I hatched her from an egg. Dakota: Ah! Being a father again! It feels like with Manaphy all over again! Ian: Too bad I don’t have you helping me out. Dakota: Oh. (Blushes a bit) You actually enjoyed that? Lucas bends down to be at level with Riolu, the two raising their appendages to measure each other’s aura. Lucas: You have such potential in your power. But your control needs work. You release all of your aura in each attack. Good in quick battles, but detrimental in long drawn out battles. Riolu: I, I acknowledge that I have always struggled with my aura. I even learned from another Lucario, both by watching and battling him. And my most recent training session didn’t assist in the manner desired. Lucas: And there’s your problem. You have raw talent, but this control needs to be taught. Come with me. I will show you. Lucas takes off in a run, a sand tailwind rising up. Riolu watches in appreciation as she chases after him. Dakota: Will they be alright? I mean, Lucas will keep Riolu safe and everything, but… Ian: They’ll be fine. I’m lucky to have Lucas to train her. It is good to see you again, even if this is a dream. Dakota: Uh, dream? Ian: Did you enter a tent with an ominous sign on it? Dakota: Yeah, the Dream Tent. I sorta thought that was just a gimmick name. Ian: I’ve been here once before. It seems whatever you can think of, the world reacts to. That must be why I can understand what the Pokémon are saying. Muffled voice from sand: It morphs to my thoughts?! Why didn’t you freaking tell me this earlier?! Ian looks at the sand, Piplup still buried under the sand. The sand shifts as the desert morphs into an ocean, Ian and Dakota falling in. They resurface, treading water. Ian: (Spits water) Great. Thanks for that. Piplup splashes Ian in the face, as he swims off in a circle. Piplup: Finally! I am back in my element! So long suckers! Piplup swims off as Ian looks to Dakota. Ian: Got a Water type? Dakota: I’ve got one on hand. Triton! Dakota opens a Pokéball, choosing Triton the Gyarados. Triton: (Yawns and groans) What in tarnation?! Why are you choosing me at this time of night?! You know my joints ache at night. Dakota: You complain about your joints at all times of the day. Triton: I’m old! What ya expect? Ian: Can you give us a ride? Piplup swam off ahead of us. Triton: (Gripes) Why not just swim after him? Ian: Big ocean. And he’s faster than humans. Triton: Fine, fine. Just avoid my third fin on my back. I’ve been suffering from a twitch whenever something brushes against it. Ian and Dakota climb onto Triton’s back, as he chugs along after Piplup. Dakota: (Awkwardly) So, what have you been up to? Ian: Not much. Finished traveling in Kanto, now working to enter the Sinnoh League. You? Dakota: Oh, I’ve been busy! There’s always something to do in the Mixas region! I always have challengers coming after me, I barely get a day to rest. Ian: Challengers for what? Dakota: Oh, I’m the champion of the Mixas region! Been one for a while. Ian: Nicely done. You’re definetely strong enough for it. Dakota: Thanks. But my challengers keep getting stronger, so I needed a way to get some extra training. Then I found this Dream Tent and thought I’d give it a try. It’s a lot more, normal than I thought it’d be. Ian: It is more realistic. It seems like it’s based off our consciousness, instead of unconsciousness like regular dreams. Dakota: Giving us optimal control over the experience as opposed to regular dreams. Ian: The last time I was here, someone had taken considerable control of the dream world to train. I’m sure we can do the same thing. Dakota: Why don’t we just imagine that we’re on land? Ian: Mostly cause it’s in sight. The shoreline comes into view, as do the blurs of hundreds of people on it. They get closer, discovering that all of the people are women in bikinis. Rock music is blaring as they all dance and party. Ian: (Dismayed) Okay, let’s just imagine going somewhere else. Dakota: Oh, come on Ian! It doesn’t look that bad! I mean, sure it may be a bit awkward. But I think we’ll be fine! They arrive at the shore, as no one seems to notice their arrival. Ian and Dakota dismount Triton, Dakota returning him to his Pokéball as they walk through the women. They continue to dance, as Ian spots Piplup laying on his stomach, marveling at a female Mienfoo doing yoga poses on a boulder with the waves crashing by. Laying besides him, equally as mesmerized is Oshawott. Oshawott: Oh, what a babe! Piplup: Such a physique. I think I’m in love. Ian: Oh no. Dakota: What? Ian: We need to leave. I recognize that Oshawott. It’s— Voice: Ian! Dakota! What up, boys?! Ian cringes, as they turn to see Steve lying on a beach towel under an umbrella. Korrina donning a white bikini lays beside him. He’s wearing a pair of green swim trunks and sunglasses, looking chill and like the luckiest guy in the world. Dakota: Steve?! (Looks back at Ian) You know him too? Ian: Unfortunately. Steve: Ah, there you go dissing me again. Well you can go (honk) yourself. (Gasps) Whoa, what the (foghorn) is that? Ian: This is a dream world. I’m using my influence to prevent you from cussing. Steve: No (dolphin noise). (He covers his mouth in fright) What the (honk) was that noise? Ian: (Chuckles) It’s a good sound for you. Steve: What?! Dakota: Now, now. Let’s all calm down. Oshawott: Keep your eyes off her! She’s mine! Piplup: Keep dreaming, stubby! She obviously would prefer this hunk of wing! Dakota looks over, seeing Oshawott and Piplup fighting, Oshawott swinging his scalchop while Piplup pecks back at him. He then spots the tension rising between Steve and Ian, getting in the middle of them. Dakota: Okay, I think we all need to take a step back and chill for a bit. Steve: You wanna know why he’s jealous? Cause he doesn’t know how to get the ladies like I do. I mean, look at all these (jingle jingle)! They all love me! Ian: Oh really? How’d you manage that? Steve: (Thinking it through) Uh, hm. After I went through a tent, they were all just here. They all cheered my name really loudly and were all over me! Ian: That’s cause they are part of the dream world too. Ian snaps his fingers, as all the women break into dream dust and scatter into the wind, sand and ocean. Steve looks frantic as he rushes to Korrina, who breaks away as he tries to grab her. Steve: NO! KORRINA! Mienfoo breaks away into dream dust, Oshawott and Piplup heartbroken. Oshawott: You see what you did there?! You were so pathetic that she turned into dust! Piplup: Boy, you crazy! She obviously was so offended by your battling skills that she had to turn into a spirit! Steve’s anger rises to a tipping point, as he is now surrounded by a fiery aura. Steve: That’s it! You’ve been a (Robin cry) to me ever since we’ve met, but this is the last (honk) straw! Oshawott! Kick his (Hee-haw) with Razor Shell! Ian: Piplup, Drill Peck! Dakota: Hey! Enough! Oshawott: This is for my darling Mienfoo! Piplup: Oh, give it a rest! You didn’t stand a chance! Oshawott charges forward, drawing his scalchop which forms an energy blade from it. Piplup forms a yellow bird aura as he spins forward. The two leap into the air to clash at each other, when everything moves in slow-mo. A swirling wormhole forms between the two, distorting the space and the Pokémon. Dakota: (Distorted) What’s happening? The sand shifts under their feet, dragging them and causing them to lose their balance. The space is returned to normal, as Piplup and Oshawott are shot at Ian and Steve respectively. Piplup crashes into Ian and causes him to lose his balance, falling over. Oshawott hits Steve and the same thing happens. Dakota manages to catch himself before falling. Dakota: Whew! That was close. What could cause that? Voice: (Cackles) What a catch this certainly is! In the spot where the wormhole had formed, Will and his “W” shaped Unown are standing. Will: To think that I have found three exceptionally powerful trainers. My name is Will, and I call for a Pokémon battle! Steve: (Standing up) I’m in! I say we make it a tag team battle! (Points at Ian) So we can crush that guy! Ian stands up, serious and hostile. Ian: Oh, it’s on. Dakota: Hey! This guy is pitting us against each other! He’s the real threat! Uh, I think. Will: I’m no threat at all. And I’m not necessarily interested in teaming up with anyone. However, I can fulfill your desire if not a little bit. I propose a Battle Royal! Unown’s eye glows lime green, as a tidal wave towers over them. Everyone screams in a panic as the wave crashes down on them. End Scene A Furret pops its head out of the tall grass on the plains, surveying its environment. A Focus Blast shoots over its head, exploding in the distance behind it. Furret scurries off after that. Riolu looks frustrated with herself, as Lucas watches sitting in a cross legged position. Riolu: Oh, it is hopeless! I will never get this down! Lucas: Such a defeatist view does not fit our species. Try again. Riolu groans, as she holds her paws out. Lucas closes his eyes, seeing the world through aura. A powerful flame of aura bursts off Riolu, irradiating the air. Riolu forms a Focus Blast in her paws, all of her aura surrounding the paws. She fires Focus Blast, the entirety of her aura behind the shot. This excess power disperses all at once, tugging at Focus Blast as it is fired, steering it off course. Lucas: You are using too much power. You release all of your aura in one burst of an attack, creating a larger area of dispersed energy. It’s trying to tug the Focus Blast in all directions. Release aura from just your paws, instead of your whole body. Lucas motions to the field, a new Furret appearing. Riolu sighs in annoyance, as she nods. Riolu: As you say, sensei. Riolu holds her paws out, as she releases less aura from her body and concentrates most of it through her paws. The Focus Blast forms, as she fires it in a straight shot. The Focus Blast hits Furret, it being shot into the sky as it fades into dream dust. Riolu becomes excited and proud of herself. Riolu: I hit it! Thank you, sensei! Lucas: Remember that if you reduce the amount of aura you release throughout your body, then you’ll be in more control of your power. Riolu: Yes. I am eager to show this to father! Lucas: (Chuckles) Let’s get a bit more training first, shall we? Aerodactyl: AERO! Riolu and Lucas look up to the sky, as two Aerodactyl dive down at them. Riolu and Lucas take a defensive stance, as they form Focus Blast and Aura Sphere. The two fire their attacks, each of them hitting their targets. The Aerodactyl continue their dive towards them, baring their claws at them. Riolu: What do we do now, sensei? Lucas: Run! Lucas and Riolu take off in a run, the Aerodactyl scraping up a section of the ground. They rise back up, pursuing Lucas and Riolu. They pass by a cave mouth, where a figure steps out. He has a grey mask with red markings around his eyes, a greenish-grey sun hat, green suit and a grey cape around him. A “G” letter Unown appears with him with an evil glare. Mirage Master: Soon. Soon all the pieces will be in place. Ian, Dakota, Steve and Will are now inside a stadium, standing at four different corners of it. Dakota stands at the blue corner, with a Gyarados entryway behind him. Steve is at the red corner, with a Charizard entry way behind him. Will is at the yellow corner, with a Haxorus entry way behind him. Ian is at the green corner, with a Tyranitar entry way behind him. Piplup is by Ian’s feet while Oshawott is by Steve’s feet. Dakota: Huh? Steve: Whoa. Will: This will be a three-on-three Battle Royal! The battle will continue until all of the Pokémon of a single trainer are defeated! Substitutions are not allowed! Ian: So, is this a free for all? Will: Quite right! Trainers can work together to target certain trainers, but they are competing for themselves! Steve: Heh. So three of us can gang up on another. Perfect. Dakota: Steve, why are you so (foghorn) bent on taking Ian out. Steve: Cause all the guy does is degrade me and insult me! Well, it’s time for the (honk) to get a taste of his own medicine! Will: Let the battle begin! Ian has a stern face, as he reaches for his Pokéball belt. Piplup: No! I’m tired of you never choosing me! I’m going first! Piplup runs onto the field, blowing a raspberry back at Ian. Ian lowers his hand, staring Steve down. Ian: In that case, let’s give them a show. Piplup: You’ve got it! Oshawott: (Scowling) Oh that woman stealing bird! Steve, allow me to participate in a glorious duel to the death! Will: Exeggutor! Will opens a Pokéball, choosing Exeggutor. Exeggutor head 1: (Singing) Pineapple! Exeggutor head 2: (Singing) Banana! Exeggutor head 3: (Singing)'' Strawberries!'' The first two heads glance towards the third, confused. Exeggutor head 1: Strawberries? Those don’t grow on palm trees! Exeggutor head 2: Why not say “coconut?” That would’ve fit the theme. Exeggutor head 3: (Offended) That is offensive to us! You say that, people would try and pick our heads off to eat! Is that what you want?! Exeggutor heads 1 and 2 mutter among themselves, nodding in agreement. Oshawott looks dismayed. Oshawott: Actually, I don’t wanna fight that guy. Maybe if it was just the bird, but. I’ll leave this to you, fearless leader! Oshawott gives Steve an encouraging pat to the back of the leg. Steve looks unamused. Steve: You can be such an (Hee-haw) sometimes. (Returns Oshawott) Luxray, let’s go! Steve throws his Pokéball, choosing Luxray. Luxray: Time for some good eating! Steve: That’s right! And we’ll start with that Piplup! Dakota: Oh, geez. What have we gotten into? This seems more like a feud than a battle. Bacchus! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Bacchus the Espeon. Bacchus: Ugh. Battle. You better have a good reason for calling me out, Dennis. Dakota: My name is Dakota! And you are the best fit for this battle to attack and help Ian. Bacchus: (Groans) Fine. I’ll help you protect your boyfriend Isaac. Dakota: (Blushing profusely) He’s not my boyfriend! Bacchus: Then why are we wasting our time with this trainer? All of you humans are pathetic and boring. Ian: Piplup, Bubble Beam! Will: Exeggutor! Solar Beam! Steve: Luxray, Wild Charge! Dakota: Bacchus, Swagger! Luxray charges forward, encased in powerful electricity. Bacchus glows with a red aura and lets out a puff of air. Luxray lets out this puff of air as he stops, swaying from confusion. Steve: Dakota! What the (dolphin noise)?! Let me take Ian out! Piplup fires Bubble Beam from his beak, hitting Exeggutor as it charges a golden energy sphere. It fires Solar Beam, as Piplup raises Whirlpool to block it. Luxray tries to charge forward, but strikes himself in confusion. Will: Interesting. You seem to be targeting me specifically. Ian: Piplup, Drill Peck! Will: Hypnosis! Dakota: Bacchus, intercept it with Signal Beam! Steve: Oh, not again! Luxray, hit it with Crunch! Piplup spins with Drill Peck at Exeggutor, as its eyes glow multi-colored. Bacchus fires a light green energy beam from the gem on its head. Luxray intercepts the Signal Beam, charing at Bacchus with jaws open and energy fangs formed around him. Luxray Crunches into Bacchus, sending it flying back. Piplup rams into Exeggutor with Drill Peck, the spin stopping as he looks Exeggutor in the eye. Piplup gets drowsy and drops to the ground asleep. Dakota: Wait. Piplup can fall asleep, in the Dream World? How does that work?! Steve: That’s the way! Now Discharge! Luxray sways his head in confusion, randomly releasing several streams of electricity. Bacchus manages to get up and dodge, but Piplup and Exeggutor are electrocuted. Steve: Oh yeah! How’d you like that, punk?! Ian lets off a smirk, confusing Steve. Steve: Uh, you’re supposed to be getting angrier. Ian: How can I? This battle is just getting good. Piplup: (Muttering) Gravy covered chocolate donuts. Piplup stands up, still asleep yet moving. He fires a Bubble Beam attack, hitting Luxray in the face. The popping of Bubble Beam snaps Luxray out of confusion. Steve: Oh (honk)! Dakota: Piplup knows Sleep Talk?! Will: That’s certainly an interesting development. Ian: Agreed. Piplup, Sleep Talk! Will: Dream Eater! Dakota: Swagger! Piplup mutters as he charges forward with Drill Peck, as Exeggutor’s eyes glow red. Bacchus uses Swagger on Exeggutor, confusing it. A shadow version of itself shoots forward, going through Piplup and stopping his approach. Exeggutor shimmers with red healing energy, and now sways in confusion. Dakota: Signal Beam! Steve: Wild Charge! Ian: Sleep Talk! Bacchus fires Signal Beam, as Luxray charges forward with Wild Charge. Wild Charge cuts through the Signal Beam as he rams into Piplup, who drops defeated. Steve: Boo-yah! Ian returns Piplup to his Pokéball, drawing a new one. He then looks to Dakota. Ian: I’m counting on some back up here. Dakota: Huh? Backup? Me?! Ian: Staravia, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Staravia. Staravia: Staravia! Staravia’s screech Intimidates Luxray, Exeggutor and Bacchus. Steve: Dude, seriously?! A Flying type against my Luxray! Fire Discharge! Dakota: Use Confusion! Will: Exeggutor, Hypnosis! Ian: Staravia, Aerial Ace! Luxray fires Discharge, as Bacchus’ eyes glow blue for Confusion. The Discharge streams are controlled, missing Staravia as he speeds forward with white outlines around him. Exeggutor stumbles around as it releases Hypnosis, putting Luxray to sleep. Staravia rams into Exeggutor with Aerial Ace, knocking it onto its back. Ian: And Brave Bird! Steve: Luxray, wake up! Dakota: Bacchus! Signal Beam! Staravia is encased in a radiating blue aura, slamming into Exeggutor and defeating it. Bacchus fires Signal Beam at Luxray, him curling up then extending out defeated. Steve: No! Steve grumbles as he returns Luxray, as Will returns Exeggutor. Steve: Oh, you’re going to get it now! Umbreon, let’s go! Steve throws his Pokéball, choosing Umbreon. Umbreon: (Unenthusiastic) Oh, yay. What situation am I fixing this time? Steve: That’s how you feel about me? Umbreon: You mess a lot of (dolphin noise) up. Agh! I didn’t know I could make that noise! Will: Hm. With that option, my choice is. Unown. Unown squeaks happily as it floats forward. Steve: Umbreon, Feint Attack! Dakota: Bacchus, Signal Beam! Will: Unown, Hidden Power! Ian: Staravia, Quick Attack! Umbreon charges at Bacchus, who fires Signal Beam at it. Umbreon disappears with Feint Attack. Unown’s eye glows lime green as it forms several lime green energy orbs around it. It fires Hidden Power, as Staravia strikes it with Quick Attack and flies off. Umbreon reappears and rams Bacchus with Feint Attack as the two are both hit by Hidden Power. Bacchus is defeated while Umbreon takes heavy damage. Dakota: No! Bacchus! Steve: What the (foghorn) was that?! Will: Heh heh. Unown’s Hidden Power is of the Bug type. Giving us the advantage against the Dark type! Dakota returns Bacchus, as he surveys the field. Dakota: Even if its Hidden Power is Bug, I can fight back with Bug type moves. Considering that would take out Steve’s Umbreon too makes it a no brainer. Fortunately Ian isn’t attacking me yet. It’s time, Forest! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Forest the Sceptile. Forest: Ahhhhhhhhhhh, huh? No forest? No trees to swing through? Dakota: Nope. Just a regular old battle. Forest: Oh, Forest prefer trees! Dakota: I know, I know! But we need to win here! Forest, use X-Scissor! Steve: Umbreon, use Flash then Shadow Ball! Will: And Unown, Hidden Power! Ian: Staravia, intercept it with Whirlwind! Forest dashes at Umbreon, forming its arms in a cross that glows with crimson energy. Umbreon’s rings shine with a bright light, stopping Forest as it’s blinded. Unown fires Hidden Power at Forest, as Staravia flaps his wings to use Whirlwind on the attack. Umbreon fires Shadow Ball at Forest, knocking it back. The Whirlwind blows Hidden Power into Umbreon, blasting it back. Dakota: Now go! Forest speeds forward in the blink of an eye, striking Umbreon with X-Scissor. Umbreon hits the ground defeated. Steve: Dude! Will: Hidden Power! Ian: Staravia, Brave Bird! Steve returns Umbreon as Unown fires Hidden Power at Forest. Staravia flies and charges the Hidden Power head on, using Brave Bird to deflect Hidden Power. However, the explosions of Hidden Power cause Staravia to stop his approach, panting heavily from the collision. Ian: (Grins) I didn’t expect that Unown to be so strong. Steve: Charizard, Fire Blast! Steve’s Pokéball opens, Charizard coming out next to Staravia. Charizard breathes a fire stream, which erupts into five points as it hits Staravia. Staravia hits the ground defeated. Ian returns Staravia, as Steve turns to Dakota. Steve: And this is for taking out two of my Pokémon! Charizard, hit them with Fire Blast! Dakota: Oh, this is just great. Forest, Dragon Pulse! Charizard uses Fire Blast, as Forest fires a multi-colored dragon shaped Dragon Pulse. The attacks collide and explode as Hidden Power shoots through the smoke at Forest. A Flamethrower shoots from the side, intercepting the Hidden Power and causing them to explode. They turn to see Ian and Chimchar eager to go. Ian: Nice shot, Chimchar. Chimchar: (Cheerfully) Oh yeah! I did it! I did it! (Timid) Now, to stay in control. Will: This battle goes until a single trainer loses all their Pokémon. Which means we have to defeat Sceptile to get the max amount of experience points! Unown, approach and use Hidden Power! Ian: Chimchar, Acrobatics then Flame Wheel! Steve: Charizard, Blast Burn! Dakota: Forest, Frenzy Plant! Charizard’s body becomes encased in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy through it, breaking the ground as it goes. Forest glows with a green aura as it calls to the sky. Large roots break through the ground, shooting at Charizard. The fire energy makes it underneath Forest as the energy explodes upward in flames, enveloping Forest. Frenzy Plant slams into Charizard, slamming it into the ground. Charizard and Forest are both on their knees, as Unown appears and hits Forest with Hidden Power, defeating it. Chimchar glows with a light blue aura as it speeds after Unown. Unown spins and fires Hidden Power, Chimchar dodging and leaping into the air, kicking Unown. Unown recoils back as Chimchar flips into the air, then spins as it is surrounded in Flame Wheel. Flame Wheel crashes into Unown, defeating it. Will: Ah, at least it landed the finishing blow. Will returns Unown as Dakota returns Forest. Charizard gets back up off its knees, staring Chimchar down. Will: Xatu. Will opens his Pokéball, choosing Xatu. Xatu: Xatu. Dakota: Best shot. Triton! Dakota throws his Pokéball, choosing Triton. Triton: Dakota! You better have a good reason for bringing me out! My joints are killing me! Dakota: They’re always killing you! Fire Hydro Pump at Charizard! Will: Xatu, redirect it with Psychic. Triton spews a Hydro Pump attack at Charizard, as Xatu’s eyes glow with Psychic. The Hydro Pump angles towards Chimchar, freaking it out. Chimchar: Incoming! Ian: Jump back and dodge! Chimchar flips backwards, only taking part of the Hydro Pump. Charizard roars with determination as it flaps its wings. Steve: I think it’s time to take the finale! Charizard, use Rock Slide! Charizard roars, as it glows white and large boulders circle around it. It fires them all out, barreling towards the other Pokémon. Dakota: Triton, deflect it with Twister! Ian: Chimchar, climb through it with Acrobatics! Will: Xatu, Teleport to Shadow Ball! Triton curls his body in, releasing a Twister connected to the ground. Rock Slide hits Twister, being blown off to the side. Chimchar dashes forward with Acrobatics, leaping through the boulders as it approaches Charizard. Xatu Teleports away to dodge the Rock Slide, appearing airborne. Xatu forms a Shadow Ball and fires it. Charizard is hit by Shadow Ball, then kicked by Chimchar’s Acrobatics! Steve: (Looks at Will) You (Robin cry)! I thought we were working together! Will: I said that this battle benefits the individual trainer. I’ve been using you to help prepare for knock outs and then taking them from you when appropriate. But now that we’re at the end, my focus should be on the strongest of targets to maximize my experience points. And currently, that is you and Charizard. Charizard: Nice! He said I’m the strongest! Triton: If I was a few years younger, I’d so prove you wrong! Steve: You see me as the threat! Ian’s— Ian: Your equal in ability. But my current team isn’t as strong as yours. No matter how well we’re holding up. But I think we all know who are target should be. Steve: Heh. I guess so. Charizard, use Fire Blast on Xatu! Will: Teleport to Psychic! Charizard breathes Fire Blast, as Xatu Teleports away, reappearing airborne. Triton extends up, surrounded by energy fangs. Dakota: Crunch! Triton Crunches into Xatu, as it drops from the sky injured. Ian: Flame Wheel! Chimchar runs in, ramming Xatu with Flame Wheel. Xatu makes it in front of Will again, who is now bursting into laughter. Will: Yes! That’s the spirit! All of you come at me! The stronger the challenge, the more experience we get! Fire Shadow Ball! Xatu fires multiple Shadow Balls at each of its foes, them all dodging and approaching. Charizard’s claws are covered in indigo energy for Shadow Claw, Triton coming in with Crunch and Chimchar coming in with Flame Wheel. Xatu’s wings glow blue for Psychic, releasing a Psychic wave when it swings its wings, slamming into the three opponents and stopping them. Will cackles again, as Ian, Steve and Dakota look excited and determined. Riolu: Father! Lucas: We’ve got incoming! The battle stops, as everyone turns to see Riolu and Lucas phasing through the walls of the arena. Three Aerodactyl come through the walls as well, now with more stones growing out of their bodies, on their back, wings, stomach and tails. The three Mega Aerodactyl all fire Hyper Beam, tearing through the stage and arena. The group moves and flees, as Will looks distraught. Will: No, no! How dare you interrupt my training match! Nothing should be able to get in here! Urgh! If only Unown wasn’t defeated. Its control over this reality could get rid of them. Ian: If we can’t use Unown, then we’ll just have to use our other Pokémon. And our dream power. They’re not the only ones who can use dream powers for power boosts! Right Steve? Steve: Right? Oh! That’s right! Charizard, let’s burn baby burn! Super dream power! Charizard roars as it glows with multiple colors and releasing mega energy. It morphs and turns black, with notches on its lower wings, and blue flames coming out of its mouth. Dakota: Whoa! A dream based evolution? Lucas, you think you could do that? Lucas: Perhaps by tapping into my deepest reserve of aura. Lucas is encased in the mega energy, as he morphs into a new form. Its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Chimchar: I wanna help! I wanna help too! Chimchar harnesses the dream energy, as it activates Blaze, its tail flame being larger than itself. Chimchar remains in control, it excited and pleased. Chimchar: I’ve got control! Will: Three of them. Six Pokémon on our side. Two Pokémon per foe. Ian: In that case Will, back Chimchar up. Use Flame Wheel! Will: Launch it with Psychic! Chimchar leaps into the air, feet landing on Xatu’s Psychic covered wing. Xatu shoots Chimchar rocketing with Psychic, as it spins with Flame Wheel, suffocating the air in flames. One of the Mega Aerodactyl flies forward with spiraling purple energy for Giga Impact, the attacks colliding. Mega Aerodactyl fades away into dream dust as Chimchar is reverted to normal, Xatu catching it with Psychic. The other two Mega Aerodactyl continue to approach. Dakota: Lucas, Aura Sphere! Ian: Riolu, Focus Blast! Lucas fires Aura Sphere in the shape of a powerful beam of aura, as Riolu fires Focus Blast. Mega Aerodactyl fires Hyper Beam, which is cancelled out by Focus Blast. The Aura Storm blasts through Mega Aerodactyl, it fading into dream dust. The third Mega Aerodactyl charges forward, going to Crunch into them. Triton: Oh please. Let me show you a real Crunch. Mega Aerodactyl Crunches into Triton, as Triton Crunches into it back. He slams the Mega Aerodactyl to the ground, as Charizard stomps on it to hold it down. Charizard: Prepare to be, disintegrated. Charizard’s fist is covered in blue flames as it punches into Mega Aerodactyl with Blast Burn. The energy erupts from right underneath them, vaporizing the Aerodactyl. Lucas and Charizard revert to normal, exhausted. Steve: Whoo-hoo! That was something! Will: (Sighs) I suppose we won’t be able to finish our battle. Ian: There’ll be another time. Don’t worry about that. Ian lets off a yawn, as do Dakota and Steve. Dakota: Whoa, what happened? I feel, so tired. Will: You used up too much dream energy with those power-ups and transformations. You guys are going to wake up. Steve: Aw, seriously?! But, we just started to tolerate each other! Ian: (Chuckles) Until next time, then. Ian returns Chimchar and Riolu, as he sits down. He falls asleep and fades out of existence. Steve yawns and stretches. Steve: Well, I could use a nap. Steve returns Charizard as he lies down and is out cold. He fades away as Dakota returns Lucas and Triton. Dakota: (Yawns) It was good to see them again. Even if that was pure chaos. Dakota lies down, falling asleep and fading away. Will’s smile fades to a serious scowl, approaching the walls. He touches his hand to it, it being solid. Will: I imagined this wall to be impenetrable, to avoid any interruptions like that. Whoever sent those Aerodactyl, did it intentionally. Deep in a cave is a doorway covered in pure darkness. About a third of this pitch black door is composed of light, as Mirage Master and Unown are in front of it. Mirage Master: The amount of dream energy that they released to stop my creations resulted in the increased pace of restoration of the doorway. It is only a matter of time until I can break free. Main Events * Dakota and Steve return. * Ian, Dakota and Steve are all together for the first time. * Ian, Dakota, Steve and Will participate in a Battle Royal. * Ian's Riolu masters Focus Blast. * Ian's Piplup is revealed to have learned Sleep Talk. * Dakota is revealed to own an Espeon named Bacchus and a Sceptile named Forest. * Will is revealed to own an Exeggutor. * Will's Unown has a Bug type Hidden Power. * Mirage Master is introduced. Characters * Ian * Dakota * Steve * Will * Mirage Master * Conway (cameo) Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Lucas the Lucario (Dakota's) ** Mega Lucario * Triton the Gyarados (Dakota's) * Bacchus the Espeon (Dakota's) * Forest the Sceptile (Dakota's) * Oshawott (Steve's) * Luxray (Steve's) * Umbreon (Steve's) * Charizard (Steve's) ** Mega Charizard X * Unown (Will's, "W") * Exeggutor (Will's) * Xatu (Will's) * Unown (Mirage Master's, "G") Dream Pokémon * Sandshrew * Krookodile * Mienfoo * Furret * Aerodactyl (x3) ** Mega Aerodactyl (x3) Trivia * This marks the sixth crossover with Dragon, and the fifth crossover with Steve. * This episode was inspired by comments from the others on how Dakota would be a mediator in an encounter between Ian and Steve. * This episode introduces the Mirage Master, who I've designed as the "antagonist" of the Dream arc as opposed to Will. * The way the Dream World works is revealed here. The trainers can control the environment with their minds. But since this uses their conscious mind as opposed to unconscious, it isn't as weird as most dreams usually are. * The sound effects occurring whenever someone tries to cuss is based off the Spongebob episode Sailor Mouth. * Piplup reveals Sleep Talk early in this episode, and Riolu masters Focus Blast early in this episode. * Bacchus the Espeon's personality is based off Mr. D. from the Percy Jackson series. Mr. D is Dionysus, god of madness, and the greek counterpart to Roman god Bacchus. He intentionally gets everyone's name wrong and dislikes heroes/trainers. ** All of his known moves can inflict confusion as well. * Forest the Sceptile's personality was based more off Tarzan or George of the Jungle. * Will's Unown has a Bug type Hidden Power to not only be strong against its weakness of Dark type, but to be strong against other Unown. * This is the fourth mention of Mega Evolution in the franchise. The first was Vs. Groudon and Kyogre, the second Battle of the Tower and the third Oops, It's Just Steve Again. * This episode highlights Ian's skills as a trainer, but that his rivals can be stronger at different times due to their party composition. At this point, Staravia is the only evolved Pokémon Ian has in his party. This makes defeating high powered trainers like Steve and Dakota difficult. ** He was fundamentally the weakest trainer in this episode, and would've lost a single battle to any one of them. * The door fawned over by Mirage Master was inspired from Kingdom Hearts. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Dream World arc Category:Dakota Rex: Pokémon Master Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve